Hotaru at Hogwarts
by Zeroofthedragons
Summary: Hotaru has just witnessed her mother dieing. Then a creature shows up and before she knows it, she's becoming a witch at Hogwarts!


Zero: first off, I don't know much about the character from Sailor Moon, Hotaru, so her family and fiends aren't going to be accurate. But the characters of Sailor Moon are going to be throughout this! And most are going to be friends! Yu-Gi-Oh characters are also going to appear, along with GW and whatever else I feel like throwing in-meaning Harry Potter and whatnot!! So please bare with Also, Hagrid, Doumbledore, and all them are still there, but Harry Hermonie, Ron, and Draco, ECT. Have their own jobs and are out of school. He-who-must-not-be-named is defeated and gone.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any anime other than the DVDs I've bought. And I'm as far from owning the characters as I am from living on Pluto!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What Started it All  
  
Hotaru stared. Her mother, before her on the hospital bed, was nearly still. She had no clue what death was like, but she figured it was better than living here.  
  
On Earth now, Hotaru had no memory of anything before she had turned five, the year her mother had gotten a disease. Her mother had lasted four years with the deadly disease and now...  
  
As the girl watched, her mother opened one eye slowly, mouthed the words 'I love you, take care...' before she collapsed and her breathing stopped. Hotaru stood beside her, feeling cold and lost. The nurse, who had been standing on the other side of the bed, helped her out of the room and allowed her to stay the night on a couch.  
  
That had been two years ago...  
  
Hotaru looked out from behind a tree. The forest was so...dark and creepy. There was something wrong about it. Something moved. She jumped, but she could see nothing.  
  
She was alone. Or s she thought.  
  
She heard hooves. Like maybe a cow or a horse was coming through fast. She was faintly aware that she stunk; she had slept in an alley to be able to keep moving in the direction she'd wanted to go, she'd witnessed a gang of punks have target practice with a dog, then, once they had gone, she had carried what was left of the animals bloody body away to bury it. And that was only getting straight to the point!  
  
Hotaru whirled around, sensing eyes on her. But nothing stirred.  
  
She turned and resumed walking to the heart of the forest, the whole place getting darker and creepier with each step.  
  
Hotaru entered what looked like a clearing. The trees still blocked out what sun was left, but it appeared to glow slightly around her. The clear was circler and filled with lush, green grass. It would've been very pretty, had it not been in a dark forest.  
  
Then she saw it. Two white orbs hung suspended at the other end of the clearing, just in front of the trees.  
  
She almost let out a scream, but clamped a hand over her mouth before she uttered a sound. The orbs shifted.  
  
Hotaru gathered up her courage and took two steps forward. The orbs didn't move, but she knew they were watching her, waiting for her to walk on. She did, one step at a time. And as she got nearer, she could make out a shape behind the orbs...  
  
She stopped when she was ten feet away, staring open-mouthed at the creature. It was a horse! Actually, more dragonish than a normal horse. It was thin, sickly looking, and covered in black hair. The hair part made it appear like a normal horse gone wild; the extremely long mane and tail. But the...fangs...it had fangs!  
  
Hotaru didn't move, although she was scared out of her mind by this thing. It stepped toward her, sniffing. Se didn't move, even when it was only a foot away, stretching its long, thin, black neck to her. She was mesmerized by its eerie beauty...  
  
It had reached her and started licking at the dried blood on her jacket, its fangs very close to her neck.  
  
But she knew that it only wanted the blood, that it wouldn't hurt her. She let it lick her for a while, then she shoed its nose back.  
  
"W-what are you?" she asked.  
  
The creature looked annoyed, being deprived of its snack, but it pawed the ground. Two enormous wings popped out on either side of it. Hotaru jumped, startled at the hidden presence of such things on this beast.  
  
"Er... that didn't help much," she replied. It looked at her, as though absorbing her words and understanding them. Then it knelt before her, its wings dragging on the ground.  
  
"You want m-me t-to ride?"  
  
It nodded.  
  
Hotaru hesitated. She didn't even know what this creature wanted with her besides the dried blood... But she got on anyway.  
  
She found the place behind its wings where she could easily grip the creature's sides with her knees. Without warning, the wings flapped once and they were going straight up!  
  
It was all Hotaru could do to hold on but, just as suddenly, they were level again. She looked down and buried her face in its mane. They had to be thousands of feet up! The Icy wind clawed at her hair, turning her ears red. 'We must be going pretty fast,' she thought.  
  
She caught herself falling asleep once, the ride was so peaceful once your ears were numb and you couldn't feel the icy blast of air. She sat up straight, trying to shield her eyes against the fast-moving air.  
  
Then it came into view. A huge castle... It was surrounded by a large expanse of green and a large forest. Once over it, the creature decided to dive. Hotaru nearly fell of in the change of direction. They went straight down and landed gently, like a leaf on water.  
  
She was turning to dismount, but the creature continued to walk, as if it had forgotten it had a rider on its back. There was a cottage, she saw, right at the edge of the forest. The creature went towards it.  
  
It stopped at the door and shook her off just as someone opened the door. Hotaru looked up, way up, into the face of some kind of human. He was almost twice as tall as she, and more than three times as wide. But, nevertheless, he smiled down at her.  
  
"Why, 'ello there. You mus' be Hotaru, eh?"  
  
"Y-yes...H-how do y-you know me?"  
  
"Well, yer the one I sen' Vision here ta get," he replied, moving an abnormally large hand in the direction of the horse.  
  
"W-who are you? W-what do you w-want with me? What IS that?" she asked, pointed at the creature for the last part.  
  
"Whoa, one question at a time. The name's Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We couldn' send you the letter, since you were always on the move, but you've been accepted to Hogwarts as a student, haven't ya? And this here is a Thestral. Beautiful critter, I'nt he?" Hagrid patted Vision fondly on the back.  
  
"T-there's a w-wizarding s-school? A-and I-I'm to b-be one of t-the st-students there?"  
  
Hagrid nodded, beaming.  
  
Hotaru stared. First the creature in the forest, then the flight, now this? She fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of CHAPTER 1  
  
Zero: well? My first Sailor Moon fic... it is only the beginning! Please review so I know if people actually read this 


End file.
